


Clothes Make the Man

by anonstreet98



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Big Brother Han, Farmboy Luke, Gen, Han is a softie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 12:55:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14044725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonstreet98/pseuds/anonstreet98
Summary: Based on the Tumblr post about Luke borrowing Hans clothes for the ceremony at the end of ANH





	Clothes Make the Man

Luke sighed, slipping his thumb through a ragged tear in his now substantially worn farm tunic. He'd never thought about bringing anything other than what was on his back and belt when he left Tattooine. His mind flashed back to the smoke billowing from the hut he'd called home all his life. There was _nothing_ left. Leia had insisted on a blasted ceremony to celebrate Yavin. There was nothing to celebrate, Luke thought bitterly. The cost was far too great. Instantly he berated himself. Here he was whining over Yavin and Tattooine, while Leia had lost an entire planet. A soft rap on Luke’s door alerted him to Hans’ presence.

"Hey Kid, you ready to face a new battle." Luke glanced up, smiling half-heartedly. Han frowned, striding to a bunk opposite Luke’s before sitting. "What's wrong? The nightmares?" Luke winced as he recalled Han barging in last night as Luke was screaming his lungs out. The hours were closer to morning than night by the time the smuggler had calmed the distraught farmboy to a sobbing mess; drifting off to sleep while Han hummed quietly.

"No… thank you for that. You didn't have to."

"Don't mention it kid. Anytime." Anytime. He'd said the same thing last night. Now, you owe me.

"I shouldn't be doing this Han. I'm nothing but a useless moisture farmer from the most backwards planet in the entire galaxy." Luke sighed dejectedly.

"You're the hero kid. You blew up the death star."

"Yeah and I'll bet you could've done it with one arm tied behind your back I bet." Luke huffed, shoulders collapsing. Han ran a hand through his hair before swallowing his pride. As long as Chewie wasn't there, it'd be as it never happened. He clapped the kid on the shoulder.

"Don't say that, there was no way anyone else could have pulled that off.It was one in a million Junior. Just like you." The smile that split the kids face as he looked to the ex-smuggler with sparkling eyes was oddly satisfying for the long-time cynic.

"You really think so?"

"Hey don't getting a big head now squirt. So, you going to this shin-dig or what?"

"I think Leia would kill me if I skipped out." The kids face fell again. "I can't wear this. Not even to fix 'vaporators." Han rolled his eyes at Luke’s melodramatic pout.

"It's not all that- oh." Luke stood revealing the shredded remains of his work tunic that he'd donned since fleeing Mos Eisley. "Is that all you got?"

"Stormtroopers set my Uncles hut on fire, when they-" Luke broke off. "So yeah, pretty much."

"Hang on, I got just the thing." Han ducked to his own room, snatching the bundle of clothes head purchased a long while back. He'd been planning on saving them for a special time, or girl, but he couldn't let the mighty Hero of Yavin wear rags to his own ceremony. A soft roar brought his attention to the Wookie now occupying his quarters.

"I know, but he needs 'em more." The wookie gave a sympathetic whine.

"Look, even the Princess has a few personal belongings. The kid's got nothing." Another roar.

"Yes, no - he might be a good asset if we can get him to give up this Rebel stuff." The Wookie laughed, drawing a weak glare from Han.

"Ah…" He waved off his co-pilot. He found Luke had donned his poncho while he was gone, and staring sullenly at a large tear in the material. "You're kidding me, I never wore this." Han refrained from laughing at the kids’ incredulous tone.

"It must be the will of the Force." Han said, sly smirk playing at his features. Luke rolled his eyes.

"If that's the case, the Force has a strange sense of humour." He muttered. Han refrained from shaking his head, and pushed the clothes towards Luke.

"Here. I got these awhile back, just some spares." The kids face lit up like a tree on Lifeday.

"Really? Han, I couldn't. Look how well made they are." Luke protested adamantly.

"Just take them kid." Luke gave him a half-smile as he closed the door.

Han ignored the few teasing words that floated from the cockpit as he waited outside, leaning against the bulkhead of the corridor. Luke emerged a few minutes later, clothes fitting him well enough Han had to question exactly *how* long ago he'd brought them. "Well there you go.You look a million bucks kid."

"Thanks Han, gee you're not too bad. I think Leia is wrong about you ya know." Han allowed himself a small smirk.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay - first one ever. Please, tear me to shreds in the comments. It's the only way I'll ever get better. Apologies for the bland dialogue, it's my weak point in writing and I'm trying to get better. Also sorry if they come across as OOC. I think I've covered most of my bases.
> 
> Thanks for the read.


End file.
